The present invention relates to a liquid spray tool for an endoscope that is used to spray solution in a human body with being inserted into a treatment tool insertion channel of the endoscope.
In an endoscope observation, it is possible, in some cases, to identify a condition of lesion that cannot be clarified in a usual endoscope observation by applying dye solution to in vivo mucous membrane. In the case of spraying such solution in a human body, a liquid spraying tool for the endoscope, configured as a flexible tube to be inserted into and extracted from a treatment tool insertion channel of the endoscope, is employed (for example, see Japanese Patent Provisional Publications No. 2001-104490 and No. 2001-137349).
Any of conventional liquid spray tools for the endoscope as aforementioned is used with a glass syringe that pools the solution therein being connected with a liquid injection pipe sleeve, as an injection needle pipe sleeve, which is attached to a rear end portion of the flexible tube configured to be inserted into and extracted from the treatment tool insertion channel of the endoscope.
However, in an operation of attaching the glass syringe to the liquid injection pipe sleeve or injecting the solution from the glass syringe to the liquid injection pipe sleeve in a dim endoscope examination room, it sometimes causes a problem that the solution, which leaks from a connection part between the liquid injection pipe sleeve and the glass syringe due to an imperfect connection therebetween or a too strong force for holding the pipe sleeve in an operation of injecting the solution, dirties an operator's hand and/or a surrounding area.